Midnight Secretary
by WhiteEyes07
Summary: AU. The man Hinata works for is not only cold, mean and rude, but he also happens to be a vampire! With nowhere to run to she has no choice but to stay by his side and work for him as his own personal secretary. SasuHina
1. Chapter 1: The Nightmare Begins

**Midnight Secretary**

* * *

**Rated:** M for sexual content

**Pairings:** SasuHina, slight one-sided ItaHina & NaruHina

**Summary:** AU. The man Hinata works for is not only cold, mean and rude, but he also happens to be a vampire! With nowhere to run to she has no choice but to stay by his side and work for him as his own personal secretary.

* * *

**AN: Midnight Secretary SasuHina style! I had this idea earlier and even wrote chapters for it on my other account when I couldn't access this one, but I removed it all when I moved back here. **

**And sadly it seemd I don't have them on my computer either so I decided to start all over, and it probably turns out a little bit different than before but it follows the same plot, which is based on the manga Midnight Secretary. I can always imagine the story in SasuHina style so I neeeed to write this! **

* * *

**Chapter 1. The Nightmare Begins**

* * *

"Nervous?" Hinata looked at her manager and swallowed. After one and a half year of working for Itachi Uchiha she was being transferred to the highest position she could ever imagine. Yes, of course she was nervous. "A l-little" She admitted. "No need to" Itachi said, although he knew he was not being honest.

Hinata Hyuuga was a young woman, twenty-two years old and very hardworking. She was always determined when it came to work, and not only to earn for a living but also because she liked her job. That ability also got her the opportunity to get where she was now. The office of no one other than the company's director.

Itachi opened the door for her and they entered the office, only to walk into quite a scene. The director was in an intense tongue battle with a woman and Hinata gasped in shock. "Ahh Sasuke, I told you we should've locked the door!" The girl said in a sexy voice. "Sasuke" Itachi warned. The couple let go of each other, he whispered something in her ear and the girl left as she giggled sexily. Hinata rolled her eyes. The rumors were no lies…

"So, and who are you?" Sasuke asked as he sat casually in his chair. Hinata nervously exchanged glances with Itachi but he gave her a go-ahead-look. "Ah I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga f-from the secretarial office" She said and she bowed politely. "I was assigned to be your n-new secretary" She said, nervously avoiding his eyes. "Is that so?" Sasuke asked as he received her file from Itachi. He shot him a look and Itachi got the message and excused himself. "Hinata Hyuuga hmm. I've heard quite a lot about you. Despite the length of your working time it seems you've shown some excellent qualities" He said, though the way he said it did not sound as a compliment at all. 'I've heard a lot about you too' Hinata thought with a stiff smile. Sasuke Uchiha, the managing director or Uchiha Inc. and the second son of the company's president. Despite his twenty-three years old he got to the top thanks to his own hard work.

He could be described as cold, hardworking and strict, and a womanizer on top of that. He was the total opposite of his older brother who Hinata would prefer to keep working for… She had held onto the hope that they were just rumors too, but it took her only a minute with him in the same room to realize they were all true. But she couldn't ignore this opportunity!

She watched nervously as he read her file. "Hmhm, hmhm. Nice qualities" He said. His eyes then wandered from the file towards her and she could feel he was checking her out. "You can go" He said, returning her file. "Eh w-what?" Hinata asked in confusion. "You heard me. Leave. Your qualities may be good but no way would I accept a secretary with such looks" He pointed his pen at her and turned his attention back to his work. Hinata felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment. Of course her appearance at work wasn't what you could call appealing. She used to tie her hair in a tight knot, not leaving a single strand of hair in her face. She wore smartass-looking glasses and she used very light makeup, but other than that she looked like the typical office secretary. Even so, hearing him say something disrespectful like that really hit her.

"E-excuse me?" She asked. "I need a secretary who I can be seen with, and who I can eat lunch together with" Sasuke said and he shot her a look. Hinata clenched her fists. "W-with all due respect sir, I a-appreciate your opinion but I d-do think it'd be regrettable if you s-say I'm no good without giving me a chance" Hinata said nervously, trying to look confident. "I-I'd like to request you to judge me only after I've s-shown my qualities… W-would that be possible?" She asked politely. She flinched when his eyes focused on her and she swallowed. "Fine" He eventually said, and she felt herself sigh in relief.

"In that case…" He dropped a huge pile of files on the desk. "…Process these files here. Based on these, prepare the data for all four categories and then the materials for tomorrow's meeting. After that, don't forget to take care of the letters, e-mails and notices" Hinata blinked a few times and gaped at the pile. "Y-yes sir" He thought this would make her back off? She was not going to give up! With trouble she managed to pick up the pile and she moved them towards the desk that was appointed to her.

"Oh, and about before" Sasuke suddenly said and she looked up. "That woman, she's the daughter of the president of one of our partner companies. Find a suitable present for her and send it in my name" He commanded, and Hinata nodded in surprise. "Understood" She said, only processing the request after she said that. Was this normal? She had to clean up after his affairs too? Unbelievable!

oOo

Hinata's first working day was terrible. The amount of work he gave her was unbelievable, and on top of that she had to deal with his chicks coming in and out of the office. What a disgusting womanizer! She got home very late and tiredly took her shoes off.

"I'm home" She said and she plopped down on the couch. "Hinata-nee!" Hanabi got out of her room and greeted her. "How was –" She noticed Hinata's exhausted figure and giggled. "Oh, hehe" She went to their tiny kitchen to prepare her some food and asked her about her first day of work for the director.

Hinata lived together with only her sister in a small apartment but they quite enjoyed it. Hanabi got her some instant ramen and she sat down. "Ah sis…" She reached out and released Hinata's hair from the bun and took her glasses off. "I still think you look scary like that! It's a shame to look like that when you're so cute" She complained as she put away the hairclip and glasses. Hinata's long hair fell down her shoulders and she moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "You know I have no choice but to do so at work" She said, studying her reflection in the window. She was known for having a very cute young-looking face, and just because of that face people would easily think her character was childish too. So she had to try her best to appear older and mature, and fit to be a secretary. If Sasuke would find out he'd probably fire her right away with some mean comment about going back to high school or something. She could totally imagine it.

oOo

It had been a while since Hinata went to work with a bad feeling. She was definitely not looking forward to it. She missed her colleagues and the nice atmosphere. The only thing that was an improvement was her paycheck. But that was not what motivated her the most. The thing that motivated her the most was showing Sasuke how capable she was so she could make him regret his harsh words!

"Good morning director!" She chirped happily and Sasuke froze at the sight of the office. She had organized all files and cleaned the floor and desks, making the office almost seem as if it was sparkling. "You finished all these?" He asked, and she could see his surprise. "Yes" She said proudly. "Ah…" Sasuke plopped down in his chair. "Well then. Take care of these sheets, put these files in order and choose a nice present for this woman" He ordered. "Yes sir" She said and she smirked as she headed back to her desk. He may still be acting cold but she sure could notice he was impressed.

As she kept working for him Hinata found herself being impressed as well. Sasuke might be an ignorant asshole, but he sure was something… His schedules were busy like hell, his working hours go until late night, he always has a bunch of meetings and even then he still has time for his ladies. How does he even manage?!

She followed Sasuke out of the elevator and noticed the women who turned their heads to look at him. They giggled excitedly and whispered to each other. Was it that great to see him? Hinata looked at his back and sighed. She had to admit he was handsome, but that was probably the only positive feature he had. She really could see no other reason to be happy to see him. They walked outside and Sasuke's driver walked towards them, holding a parasol from him. Ah, that was another thing that was remarkable. He never stepped fully into the light and always used a parasol. He wore sunglasses as well. Maybe he had a skin disease or something, or he was just really weak against sunlight.

"Did you confirm the schedules?" Hinata asked when Sasuke handed her the file as he sat in the car. She stood beside the car and accepted the file. "Yes. Looks good" He said. "I-is there any problem?" She asked when he didn't seem pleased at all despite his compliment. "Yes, because if this continues I'll have to keep a plain-looking secretary by my side. Can't you at least wear contacts?" He asked. "I am s-sorry sir, but that won't go with my image" Hinata lied and she bowed politely. "Hm" Was the displeased reply, and he closed the door and she could vaguely hear him command the driver the location he needed to go. Hinata grinned. Things looked good for her if she continued like this.

oOo

Hinata was busy telling a girl Sasuke was not three when he returned. Perfect timing! "Sasukeee!" The girl fell into his arms and she kissed his neck. "Why don't I hear from you lately? Do you have another woman?" She asked, and Hinata had to refrain from snorting sarcastically. "Of course not" Sasuke kissed her and Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Hyuuga, I think it's time for your lunch" Sasuke said with a smirk, and Hinata knew what that meant. "Y-yes" She quickly gathered some things and hurried out of the office. That dirty bastard! When she had her lunch she returned to the office and she looked at the door that led to the room where Sasuke always went with his women. She curiously leaned forward towards the door in an attempt to hear if things were still heating up in there when the door suddenly opened and she jumped in shock. Sasuke stood in front of her with the girl leaning against him. He had an arm wrapped around her and she looked like she could hardly stand on her legs. Her face was pale and she looked weak. "Call driver Inuzuka" Sasuke said, and he led the girl away.

Hinata followed the pair with her eyes and frowned. Women always acted like that after… doing _things_ with Sasuke, but now she saw one up close she noticed that it didn't look that healthy to her. She was too pale, too weak. No way… what if he used some weird drugs on them?! They couldn't get that weak just because of sex right? Hinata blushed at the thought. She was still a virgin so of course she wouldn't know about sex, but she was sure that those symptoms weren't normal.

Her brains then started to do their scary thing. Drugs… If he really did that… And if it would be found out someday, that could mean very bad things for the company, and thus very bad things for her job. She could totally imagine it being leaked. The son of the president and director of Uchiha Inc. involved in such vile affairs… No this couldn't happen! She had to confirm this!

oOo

"Pfoo!" Hinata sighed and gazed at the clock after she finished up the last data. She checked Sasuke's schedule. He had a meeting earlier but he didn't have any other work so he shouldn't be coming back. Right! She sneaked towards the door of his privacy room and opened it.

"Woah…" It was huge! There was a sofa with a luxury television, a king size bed, a tiny kitchen and a desk. Her heart started to race as she looked into his stuff. She felt so bad for doing this but it was for the company's future! She was doing the right thing!

She couldn't find anything, but all his 'meetings' with women were mostly in this room so it she thought should be here. Or… maybe he was carrying them with him? That could be another possibility… She looked around the huge room and scratched her head. Ah well… She then heard the door of the office creak and she gasped. Sasuke?! He shouldn't be here! She looked around and quickly hid under the desk. Like she feared Sasuke entered the privacy room and judging from the sounds he was kissing a woman. Oh no… Hinata shut her eyes tightly when she heard the woman moan his name.

She could hear they were in the area near the sofa and she quickly peeked. The woman's upper body was already nude oh no! She bent back behind the desk but she knew this was her chance to see if he was doing anything strange to her. "Sasuke!" The woman moaned as he rubbed her breasts while he kissed her neck. Hinata peeked again and stayed focused. Wait… what was he doing? For a moment she thought he was still kissing her neck, but something was different. Sasuke then pulled back and Hinata's eyes widened. Dark red blood dripped down his chin which he wiped with his hand and licked. He bent down to lick the woman's neck clean and Hinata felt herself freeze in fear. Blood. He was drinking her blood… A vampire?! No, those don't exist, but… If not, then he was a blood sucking human. A criminal! She had to get away here.

In her panic she lifted her head too early and she bumped it painfully against the desk. Sasuke looked up and her heart sank. Oh no. With a racing heart Hinata ran towards the door and reached to open it. Right then Sasuke's hand slammed right next to her, keeping the door closed. "What a pervert, you peeping tom" He sang scarily and Hinata froze.

"I-I'm not…a p-p-peeping tom" She stuttered. She now stood with her back against him and she shook with fear. "But you saw what I did to that woman… now what?" Sasuke said calmly. Hinata turned her head to face him. "W-w-will you kill me too?" She whispered. "_Kill_?" Sasuke chuckled and the sound made the hairs on her neck stand. He suddenly grabbed her arm and he dragged her towards the half-naked woman. "N-no!" Hinata squeaked when he pulled her arm up and forced her hand onto the woman's bare chest. "Here" Her eyes opened in surprise when she felt her heartbeat. "We don't kill" Sasuke said calmly, letting go of her and she quickly pulled back her hand. She also noticed there weren't any traces or marks on the woman's neck…

"To be able to live we feed ourselves with blood of the living humans. And the vampire clan is of the highest class so we would never do such thing as killing lowly humans" He said and Hinata's breath shook. No way, he was really a vampire?! She gasped when he suddenly wrapped an arm around her, pulling her towards him. "Scared of me? Because I might drink your blood?" He asked close to her ear and she shut her eyes, shivering and catching her breath.

"Didn't you see that woman? Doesn't she look delighted? In the moment of ecstasy, women's blood tastes best" He said, and he cupped her cheek. "And the feeling of a vampire bite is more intoxicating than the finest alcohol. The moment I sink my teeth in their neck…" Hinata shuddered when he moved the hair clip from her hair, making it fall down her back and over his arm. "…They feel the greatest ecstasy. Greater than the nicest orgasm" He licked her neck and Hinata gripped his blouse in panic. She turned her head when he moved his face closer but this only gained him more access to her neck. He dragged his finger down her neck, sending chills down her spine. "So when I bite them they don't even notice. I also don't leave marks. The only thing it does is leave them numb" He smirked at her sensitivity when he licked her neck again. He then released her and she never felt more relieved.

"Now that I think about it, it's pretty useful that you know about me. You're the perfect secretary to serve me and now you know about my situation it makes things a lot easier" He said with a satisfied smile. "And now you know that I'm a vampire you'll follow me everywhere if I tell you to" He smirked. "Eh? B-but…" "Your duties won't change that much. But it makes things a lot easier to me" Hinata breathed out and tried to control her shaking hands.

"S-so you mean you w-won't fire me just so you c-can keep an eye on me? I don't –" "Ah that won't be necessary. I'm sure you won't tell anyone anyway" Sasuke said, and this received him a questioning look. Why was he so confident? "Rumors would be a problem, but like I said, we vampires are of the highest class. All of us have a high position like me, and we have power and connections everywhere. Hanabi Hyuuga?" He suddenly said and Hinata's eyes widened in shock. "Seventeen years old, studying at Inaho High School, your sister" How did he know this? "I'll only have to do this –" He snapped his fingers. "And it'll be the end for her. I can get her expelled just like that, understand?" Hinata couldn't believe this. He was threatening her! "So if you want your sister to have a nice future the only thing you'll need to do is keep what you know about me quiet, and act as my secretary" Sasuke grinned. "Can you do that?" He asked, and Hinata swallowed.

"W-why would y-you go that far? I really won't tell anyone" Hinata whispered. "I don't want to let you off. You've proven yourself these days and your work is terrific. I need someone like you" He said. If the vampire-scene had been left out Hinata would have been very happy to hear this, but her newly found out fact about him definitely changed things.

"So, can you do that?" He repeated. Even if she didn't like it, she had to deal with it. She had to stay by this man's side. By this _monster's_ side. "Y-yes sir" She said softly. "And don't worry about me drinking your blood" He added, and she looked up. He smirked at her. "I only drink the finest blood of the best quality women" Hinata's eyes widened and she blushed. That bastard! "See you tomorrow. Don't be late" He chuckled and walked away. When he finally left she sank on her knees. She really became… a vampire's secretary.


	2. Chapter 2: Vampire's Secretary

**AN: Everyone! Thank you so much for the positive reactions to my first chapter. I'm also glad to hear more people know about this wonderful manga :) Even though this story is based on the manga plot, it of course won't be totally the same. Just the main lines! I am still thinking of what to add from the manga, what to leave out and what to make up ;) Whatever I'll be doing, I sure hope you'll enjoy the story! **

* * *

**Chapter 2. Vampire's Secretary**

* * *

"Looking for my weaknesses?" Hinata squeaked in shock when the book she was reading was suddenly snatched from her. She had been secretly researching vampires and now she was totally busted. Sasuke skimmed through the book she had been reading and he looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "N-no I…" "You thought you could make plans to escape?" He asked teasingly and he smirked at the content of the book.

Hinata swallowed. This was her first official day as a vampire's secretary. Using her sister as a hostage, her mean boss Sasuke was forcing her to keep working for him. If she wouldn't obey him, he would ruin her sister's life using his scary connections that were out there in the wide world. Wasn't that cruel?

"I was just researching so I can be of best service for you" Hinata said with a serious face. "Haha really? I don't believe you" He returned her book and eyed the pile of other books she had attempted to hide under the files. "Well, I won't stop you. Do whatever you want" He sang.

"But I can tell you these won't be of any use. Humans write the strangest things about us vampires. We are not the living dead or immortal monsters, nor are we forever young" He smirked at her when she quickly scribbled those things down. "What about having sparkling bodies?" Hinata gulped and covered her mouth with her hand. She had talked too much just now. Instead of getting angry Sasuke just grinned and walked around the desk, towering over her. "Want to see?" He asked teasingly, and he played with the buttons of his blouse. "N-no!" Hinata turned away and held the book in front of her face. She had been an idiot for even believing the things she saw in Twilight. She couldn't help it, her sister was a big fan after all.

"That's what I thought" Sasuke chuckled and walked back towards his own desk. Hinata sighed in relief. What was she even thinking? Of course those books were nothing but myths and thought up stories. She would only find out by observing the living vampire who was next to her.

And so she began to observe and noted everything possible down so she could remember these traits about him. If she wouldn't, she also wouldn't be able to serve properly as his secretary. After three whole days together with him she had already quite some things listed and she looked through them.

* * *

_- The director can move around freely at all times of the day as long as he avoids direct sunlight._

_- He doesn't attract bats and doesn't have glowing eyes at night (She accompanied him to a dinner meeting at night once and she noticed he seemed like a normal human)._

_- He can eat human food as well but he doesn't need to, so he only does so at dinner or lunch meetings. He seems to have a liking for tomatoes and red wine (because of their color maybe?)._

_- Garlic doesn't seem to have any negative effect on him._

_- He has his essential 'meals' once or twice a week. These are only sexy ladies who he either brings into his private room connected to the office, but he also goes out to visit hotels. He says he cannot drink men's blood (is that a lie?)._

_- None of his women have turned into vampires though they do develop symptoms of anemia._

_- He doesn't seem to have any supernatural abilities, or he does but he doesn't use them._

* * *

Hinata looked up from her notes when the director exited the private room with one of his chicks after having very loud sex and probably feeding himself as well. Hinata rolled her eyes when he raised his eyebrows at her. She went to get the present she got for the woman and she gave it to him. He opened the tiny box and looked surprised.

"Ohhh Sasuke! It's beautiful!" The woman chirped. She looked as if she was very drunk but at least she could still stand on her legs. "Put it on me Sasuke?" She asked. Hinata and Sasuke exchanged glances and he smirked at her. It was a beautiful necklace of a cross she had bought for the woman, only to test if it would have any effect on Sasuke. He took the necklace from the woman and moved behind her. "Here, let me help you" He said in a low and sexy voice. Hinata observed them and quickly added the note.

* * *

_- He is fine with crosses as well._

_- His reflection is as clear as those of humans._

* * *

She added that last part when she saw his reflection behind the woman when she admired herself in the mirror. "Let me take you to the car" Sasuke wrapped his arm around her and looked at Hinata. "If I stay here, someone might drive a stake through my heart" He smirked and he left with the woman.

Hinata pouted. Asshole. She looked back at her notes and frowned. Looking at this she realized he was really just like a human, aside from the bloodsucking part. She sat down in her chair and grumpily started to process the data which he had ordered her to do before. She looked up when someone knocked the door.

"Hyuuga-san?" Itachi! She blushed and a smile crept to her lips. "M-manager Uchiha" She stuttered shyly. "How's everything going here? Are you getting used to my brother?" He asked casually. "W-well…" "He has a difficult character so it must be hard on you" He said with a smile, making her at ease again. "Y-yes… To be honest, it is pretty hard..." She admitted.

"I have to admit it's lonely without you now" He winked at her and she played nervously with the hem of her skirt. "I m-miss working for you too" She said softly. "But I am glad you are with my brother now" Itachi said. "I must admit he worries me sometimes, so I can rest assured now he has a perfect secretary like you by his side" He smiled and Hinata felt her face burn. This was too much flattery!

"Oi" Hinata snapped back from her trance and they looked at Sasuke who was standing at the door, watching them with a disgusted face. "I don't need your concern" He told his brother coldly. "Like you said, I have a _perfect secretary_ with me so I don't need you to babysit me. Why are you here?" What a bastard! Hinata looked at him with big eyes in disbelief. Itachi was being a sweet and caring brother, and this was Sasuke's response?

Itachi turned around and closed the curtains to refrain the rays of sunlight coming in. Eh? Did he perhaps know…? Well of course, they were brothers… She then wondered if Itachi was a vampire too.

"Sasuke, would you come to the party next week?" He asked. "I already told you. No" Sasuke replied. "Sasuke, we're all in the same company but we see each other so rarely. Your family is important too" Itachi sighed. "What family? I am not like you, so don't tell me what to do. I don't need my family or relatives, so fuck off" Sasuke said calmly. _Bastard_! Hinata was totally frustrated to see the way he acted towards Itachi who was so kind… "Sasuke…." Itachi sighed and Hinata hated to see that sad expression on his face. "I never thought about you as 'different' from us" He said. Sasuke ingnored this and grumpily walked towards his desk and sat in his chair.

"I'm sorry Hyuuga-san. Don't worry about this, we are brothers. It's usual for us to quarrel" Itachi smiled but Hinata could see it bothered him. "Manager Uchiha…" She mumbled. "I'll come again. Have a nice day!" Hinata watched as he walked away and sighed. She wished she could see him more. She gazed at Sasuke but he noticed right away. "What?" He asked and she immediately looked away again with a blush. "You like him don't you?" He asked with a grin. She looked back at him in shock.

"We share the same genes, so of course he's handsome. I'm not the only one who's popular here" Sasuke said casually. "Don't aim too high" He smirked at her and Hinata pouted with a blush. Bastard! "Your next appointment is a dinner meeting with Mr. Sarutobi from Asanaya Products" Hinata said in an ignorant way, and Sasuke nodded. "They asked you to bring your secretary so I d-don't know if it'll be a problem" She mumbled. "Fine" Sasuke replied, and he went into his private room to change clothes.

While he was changing clothes Hinata thought back of the earlier scene with Itachi. How could Sasuke be so cruel and not care about others' feelings? She started to make assumptions. Sasuke could be the only vampire in the family, and with a perfect brother like that it might be even more frustrating, so maybe he was just rebelling. He may appear like a fully grown adult but he was only one year older than she was. He was still pretty young. She decided to think of it in that way because otherwise she would continuously be annoyed with him. If it was this way, she could be understanding.

oOo

They sat awkwardly in the car together, staring outside in silence. Hinata gazed at Kiba, Sasuke's driver, and she thought he probably knew about Sasuke's situation too. Maybe he was forced into working for him as well? She couldn't believe he was doing it voluntarily. But he surely was human. She knew this because he didn't need to hide from the sunlight and he was even the one who often held out the parasol for Sasuke.

"We have arrived sir" Kiba said when he stopped the car. "Thanks, driver Inuzuka" Hinata said politely and she got out of the car. She opened Sasuke's door and he looked around. Hinata then realized where they were. A church. She looked at Sasuke's face but he had his usual cool expression. Ah well, he was fine with crosses too so churches probably weren't a problem either.

An old man came out of the church and greeted them warmly. "You are here! Come in come in!" He said, and Sasuke greeted him politely. "Good evening, Mr. Sarutobi" He said. Hinata had to do her best not to look too surprised. From the outside it looked like a normal church, but inside was a beautifully decorated restaurant. "What a beautiful place!" Hinata had to admit when they found a table and sat down. "Yes, my wife is the manager here. She knew exactly what she wanted when she purchased this church. Isn't it lovely? The opening was only a few days ago, you should have seen it" Mr. Sarutobi chuckled. "Is that so?" Hinata asked, and she politely accepted the menu card from the butler. "The truth is, my whole family and I are Christians, so having a place like this means a lot to us" The friendly man continued. "The wine tastes just fine too. I am looking forward to this place's delicacies" Sasuke said politely as he sipped from his wine. Hinata grinned. _Great_ acting, Mr. Uchiha.

They soon switched to business talk and Hinata felt envious because of the good relationship between Mr. Sarutobi and his secretary. Of course he was an older man, but working for someone like him seemed so relaxing. She on the other hand… She glanced at Sasuke. She wondered if they'd ever develop a better relationship than this.

After dinner Mr. Sarutobi guided them around the church for fun, showing off their wonderful wine collection and the beautiful art. "Thank you for your hospitality" Sasuke said when they exited the church, and he bowed politely. "It was my pleasure. Please come again" Mr. Sarutobi said. Hinata thanked him too and then followed Sasuke. Driver Inuzuka was already waiting and he opened the door for them.

When Hinata looked at Sasuke she noticed something was strange. "D-director? Did you have too much to drink?" She asked, and she reached out towards him. "_Don't touch me!_" Hinata's eyes widened in shock. "I'm fine" Sasuke said, but he was breathing heavily and he looked very pale. "No you're not! Are you feeling ill?" Hinata asked with a worried look. She gasped when he grabbed her shoulder roughly and he looked at her. Okay, this time she had to admit his eyes looked a bit scary and not normal for a human being.

"I'm telling you stay away from me damn it! The way I am now… I can't even be choosy if I want to" Sasuke panted. Hinata looked at him in shock. "Y-you need blood?" She asked. "B-but you had your 'meal' just today!" She said. "The man you had dinner with, was he Christian?" Kiba decided to interfere. "Kiba!" Sasuke warned, but Hinata already understood. "Not the materials… but the religion? Y-you are weak against the Christian beliefs?" Hinata asked as she turned to look at Sasuke again. "Yes. Congratulations for finding my weakness. Happy now?" Sasuke asked with a weak evil grin.

Hinata felt her cheeks flush and something snapped. "Shut up! Yes I know you are an egoistic, arrogant, disgusting womanizer, and a _vampire_ on top of that, but I am your secretary and it is my job to protect you so if you just stop acting like an idiot and cooperate –" She paused after saying all that in one breath in a loud, high-pitched voice and she panted. "You should just have more faith in me!" She finally said when she was at loss of words, noticing his shocked expression. She grabbed her notebook about him and looked into it.

"What's his real condition?" She asked the driver. "He has spent quite some time in that place, so his life forces were drained from him. The only way to restore him is by letting him drink blood which is his source of energy" Kiba explained while driving, and Sasuke sighed in annoyance. "Right. B-blood" In a rush, Hinata grabbed her file and searched for the list with the contact information of his women, but her hands were shaking and she dropped all of the papers.

She looked up in shock when Sasuke grabbed her hand and she looked up at him. She could read from his face what he wanted to say and she swallowed. "Y-yes... you can drink my blood…" She said softly, not even knowing what she was saying. Sasuke grinned in satisfaction and Kiba turned his head with a loud "Eh?!".

"Can I?" Sasuke asked, and Hinata blushed and turned away. "B-but it's not part of my duties as y-your secretary, and my blood isn't of the q-quality you demand" She stuttered. Not because she was scared, but she felt so self-conscious all of a sudden. "Like I said, I can't be choosy now" Sasuke growled as he moved closer towards her, and Hinata blushed when he placed his hand on her cheek. "So, may I?" Hinata looked up at him and she nodded slightly. "O-okay" She whispered. "That's what I call devotion" Sasuke said in a low voice, and he leaned towards her. He could have attacked her right away, but he waited until she gave him permission. Maybe he wasn't such a bad vampire after all...

She obeyed and moved her head to the side, her heart racing. Sasuke leaned towards her and she could feel his breath against her neck. "This might hurt a bit" Sasuke whispered, and Hinata only felt the slight pain shortly. She was barely aware of his arm that was wrapped around her, or his hand that was holding hers. The feeling of him drinking her blood was exactly like he had explained. Her insides were burning and tingling, her head was spinning and she couldn't suppress the moan escaping her lips. She closed her eyes and actually enjoyed the feeling. So this was the ecstasy he was talking about…

She shuddered when he licked her neck clean and he pulled away, his body staggering. "D-director? Are you okay? Do you need more?" Hinata asked, although she wasn't sure if she was okay herself. She was still suffering from a slight after-effect and she felt a little bit dizzy.

"It's fine. That was enough. If I drank until I was full it'd be bad for you" Sasuke sighed. "Pick up the list and call three of my women" He ordered. "Ah, y-yes…" Hinata picked up her file and she swallowed. Her throat felt dry and her heart was still racing. She wondered what he thought of her, even though she was just a first-aid 'meal'… As if he could read her mind, Sasuke suddenly called her name.

"Hyuuga" She looked at him, still blushing and he grinned. "It seems you're very sensitive… and quite tasty" He smirked and Hinata blushed even more. She wanted to say something but instead she hastily looked for the list again. Was he being serious? That was the strangest compliment she ever had. And also, the strangest feeling. Somehow, a vampire bite wasn't as bad as it seemed.


	3. Chapter 3: The Real Her

**AN: A bit shorter than usual, and more of a character-bonding chappie. I promise to have more action in the next one!**

* * *

**Chapter 3. The Real Her**

* * *

"So _not_ sexy!" Hinata gasped at Sasuke's sudden outburst again. It wasn't the first time he complained about her looks, and there were still times like this when he'd just have sudden outbursts like this. And there was the discussion again. "I'm growing tired of this. Why do you have to look like… _that_?! You look even worse than my high school history teacher," Sasuke hissed at his secretary. Hinata wasn't prepared for him to walk over to her and bend over her in an intimidating way.

"W-well sorry f-for not being sexy…" Hinata said with a blush, avoiding eye contact nervously. "B-but like I told you before, even if I'd put effort to… I would have my limitations…" Hinata continued, and she nervously gazed back at him again. She squeaked and leaned back when Sasuke suddenly leaned even closer, clasping her chin between his finger and thumb and forcing her to look at him.

"You know what I think? I think you're a little liar who has the guts to fool her almighty boss. These glasses don't even look real…" He reached out, and Hinata was just in time to pull back because he did an attempt at snatching her glasses from her.

"S-stop it director. I need my glasses or I'll g-get headaches b-because of using the computer so much and –" Sasuke interrupted her by laughing. "Headaches?" He laughed. "Then what about your hair? I think pulling in a tight, ugly bun like that would be anything but comfortable. Doesn't _that_ give you headaches?" Hinata mumbled something inaudible and turned her attention back at her computer again without responding. She wondered why he went on about it now… Normally he would complain about her looks, why go on about it now? Maybe because he drank her blood, and he was feeling ashamed because he drank the blood of a not-sexy-looking woman? She didn't understand, but he was really putting her in a difficult position right now. She couldn't be his secretary without her secretary-cover, because if he knew what she really looked like… She shook her head at the thought. People considered the director's secretary as the face of the company, so how could she go out looking like a young teenage girl?

Sasuke smirked at her troubled expression and gave up for now. He was getting more curious each day as to why that woman had to pull off such a show. Nowadays no one looked like… that. And especially after he drank her blood, he had grown more and more curious… Her skin was so soft and smooth, and her blood had been so delicious... He was almost sure she had to be pretty.

Hinata caught him staring at her and with a boiling head she tried to ignore him. She was already nervous around him ever since the time he drank her blood. How could this bastard awaken such… feelings inside her? The feeling of a vampire bite... She moaned and buried her face in her hands for a moment. Why was she remembering it anyway? Wasn't it common for women to suffer from amnesia after a bite of his? Why wasn't she? Damn it. She still didn't understand after all.

oOo

"I brought you tea!" Hinata chirped. and her heart made a jump when Itachi turned and smiled at her. "Thanks, Hyuuga-san," He said with his gentle voice. Itachi was visiting Sasuke and they were having a talk in Sasuke's private room. Hinata admitted to herself that she was excited. She had figured Itachi couldn't be a vampire because he had no trouble with exposing himself to direct sunlight. It sure seemed complicated, but she didn't dare to ask. Sasuke was a vampire, his brother wasn't… Hinata always wondered why the brothers didn't seem to get along, but somehow this could be the explanation. Maybe Sasuke was feeling inferior because he was strange…? No, that was not Sasuke-like. Probably the opposite. Feeling superior and not wanting to deal with lowly humans. She could literally hear him say it in her imagination. But then again, Itachi was just… too perfect. Sasuke being jealous was also an option.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke's voice was as loud as a gun shot, and it appeared he had been calling her name for a while now. "A-ah yes!" She squeaked and she bowed quickly, murmuring an apology. How could she doze off like this in front of Itachi? How embarrassing! She had been standing there like an idiot, waiting for Sasuke's next order and not even responding to his words.

"You can leave us alone for a moment" Sasuke said. "Alright, sir." Hinata bowed politel, quickly smiled shyly at Itachi and walked back towards the door, relieved it was more like a request than his usual "Hyuuga, out!", which he used to say a lot when she had to leave him alone. Maybe he was becoming nicer after all. Hinata almost laughed at those thoughts. Just when she wanted to shut the door she heard an outburst.

"Fuck damn it! Find out who did this!" Sasuke was angry again. Stopping the door from closing Hinata stood and listened to what the problem was. "It's not sure yet if they got it from us but –", "Are you an idiot? It is, without a doubt. Someone's framing us, it has to be. Look if any of our staff has connections with them," Sasuke grunted. What was going on? After hesitating for a bit, Hinata closed the door. She'd probably hear it later. When Itachi exited the room without Sasuke she got from her chair and looked at him with expecting eyes.

"What's the problem, sir?" She asked sweetly. "Oh nothing, don't you worry Hyuuga-san!" She was surprised when he patted her head and she blushed, but still offended that he wouldn't tell her. Itachi left and she gazed at the closed door. Sasuke sounded upset, was there a problem with the company?

Her question was answered by a newly published article on the staff members' website of the company. It seemed that their rival Haneda Company had produced a cologne with exactly their company's formula, though they denied theft or any relation to Uchiha Inc., and it was a big hit on the market. Sasuke, who was still fuming, exited his private room and entered the office.

"How did they find out?" Hinata asked. Sasuke looked at her and knew she read the article. "Doesn't matter. What does matter is catching the traitor. It's an employee's policy to keep the company's secrets secret. Someone's not doing so" He said. "M-maybe it was an accident?" She asked. Sasuke looked at her with piercing eyes. "Go out and check their product, Hyuuga. It's excellent, and exactly what our company was supposed to bring onto the market. That can't be an accident." He furiously typed something on his computer and then leaned back, stretching his neck. "Should I…" "No, stay out of this. Just do your job." He refused her offer to help before she could even finish. "Ah, okay…" Hinata sighed and continued her work.

* * *

That week, more and more about their stolen product came to the light, until Sasuke finally claimed they had a suspect. It appeared someone had a grudge against Sasuke and was all for getting him from his position as the director, and ruining his career as well as the company. This was only the start, but it was clear they had to do something before it would get worse.

"Director, it's time for your appointment at Haneda Company," Hinata said, and she handed him the report. "Are you going to talk the matter over with them?" She asked. "Just a sec." Sasuke answered his phone and Hinata noticed the change of his expression. "What?! Damn… No, I have a meeting with them in less than 30 minutes… No I can't, fuck.." Hinata nervously fiddled with the hem of her skirt. Sasuke was making her nervous with this behavior. Wasn't a director supposed to be polite? He really should do something about his language...

"Alright. No, don't. Tell him to stay there, I'll arrange something…" He finally hung up and Hinata almost jumped in shock when he suddenly eyed her. "Hyuuga. I have a mission for you" He said. "A m-mission?" She asked hesitantly. "I need you to go to Haneda's Department store in Odawara. You'll find a man there on the first floor. He has the contract papers and proof of the conspiracy between their company and our supposed employee. Got that?" He asked, and Hinata nodded. "They may not see you're from our company, so go in casual clothes. After you've claimed the papers, come to Haneda Headquarters where I'll have my meeting by 5 pm, you can't be late." Hinata repeated the words in her head and then nodded. "Yes sir!" Undercover secretary Hyuuga was on her way!

oOo

Hinata's long hair swayed behind her as she exited the department store. The stormy weather worried her, but she successfully claimed the papers! She started to run when a heavy rain storm decided to accompany the strong wind, and she called out for a taxi.

"Haneda Headquarters, as fast as possible!" She panted, and the driver did as she told him. Hinata's face got pale when they got stuck in a traffic jam, a couple of minutes later. "T-there really is no way?" She asked, but she knew the answer. "We're stuck young lady, there's nothing I can do," The driver said, and Hinata nervously checked the time. "T-then I have to go! Sorry!" She handed him some money and exited the taxi before the man could reply. If only she had brought her umbrella!

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples. These people really had no idea or were damn good liars, Hinata really had to come quickly or – one of the secretaries patted his shoulder and whispered that someone was there to see him. Alright that had to be her! "Would you please excuse me for a moment," He said politely, and he quickly left the room. But when he reached the hall, he couldn't see her.

"Hyuuga?" He called out. He looked around and then he saw that only one girl reacted. She seemed to be having trouble with a man, and she smiled brightly when she noticed Sasuke. "Ah, director!" She said, and Sasuke's heart stopped for a short moment. Who was this? Was this really his secretary? She was soaked from the rain and water was dripping from her long hair. She wasn't wearing her glasses and she looked… quite adorable. "Are you… Hyuuga?" He asked, walking over to her and she quickly bowed. "Y-yes, I'm sorry I'm so late! And looking like this…" The man who stood next to her also bowed at him. "I'm s-sorry sir," He said with an embarrassed face. "She looks no older than my daughter so I…" Both Hinata and the man looked surprised when Sasuke laughed. "It's fine, it's fine," He chuckled, and he gently grabbed Hinata by hy er shoulder and took her with him.

"Sir?" Hinata asked when Sasuke was still laughing. "Sorry, I think I finally know where your secretary-mask is coming from. I can't believe this is what you really look like," He said, and Hinata blushed. When they reached a quiet place Hinata quickly got the documents from her bag. "Here's what you ordered me to get, director." Sasuke accepted the files and gave her a smile.

"Good job. Wait for me in the car," He said, and he walked away. Hinata felt her red cheeks with her hands. He complimented her… And he didn't get angry about her looks… She giggled to herself and walked back outside. Maybe working for Sasuke wasn't _that_ bad.

oOo

"You sure look different" Hinata looked up and saw Kiba's eyes in the reflection. "I'm sorry" She replied softly, but Kiba started to laugh. "Don't need to apologize. Is this your real look?" He asked, and Hinata nodded nervously.

"Are you… human?" She asked after an awkward silence, surprised by the words that escaped her mouth. What a rude question! Kiba laughed again and turned around with a smirk. "What do you think?" He grinned and Hinata nervously opened her mouth to respond when someone knocked the window.

"M-manager Uchiha?" Hinata stepped out of the car and greeted him nervously. "W-what are you doing here, sir?" She asked. She looked up at him and noticed he was looking at her with a surprised face. "Is that you, Hyuuga-san?" He asked, and Hinata blushed and nervously played with a strand of wet hair. "I'm sorry for looking so inappropriate…" She said, her cheeks burning because of the embarrassment. She was surprised when Itachi chuckled, and she blushed when he patted her head. "I can't believe it. My baby brother doesn't only have a capable secretary, but a really cute one as well!" He blinked at her and Hinata's heart was doing a happy dance.

"What are _you_ doing here?" They both turned to see where the cold voice was coming from. Sasuke stood a few feet away from the car and he didn't have the same gentle look on his face as earlier. He looked annoyed and rather pissed.

"D-director! What's wrong? Did it not go well?" Hinata asked with a worried look. Sasuke ignored her and walked towards his brother. "Answer me. Why are you here?" He asked Itachi. "Chill man, I was just worried. Did the meeting go well? Is everything fixed?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brother's concern. "Yes, everything's fine so back off" He pushed Itachi away from the car and entered the car with a grumpy face. Hinata looked at Itachi with a worried face and shrugged. "It's okay. He's always like that, isn't he?" He waved at her and walked away.

Hinata nervously sat down in the car and gazed at Sasuke while Kiba started the car. "I'm g-glad it went well…" She whispered. "Don't aim too high," Sasuke said bluntly, and Hinata looked at him in confusion. "He may think you're cute but he's way out of your range." Hinata's eyes widened and she blushed. "Y-you heard?!" She asked. Sasuke ignored her question but looked her up and down, making her move uncomfortably. "So this is what you've been hiding under that secretary-mask. Even I was completely fooled… I had no idea what the real you was like, yet I trusted you…" Sasuke gazed out of the window and Hinata was a bit speechless.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered. Sasuke looked back at her and shrugged. "It's okay. I'm glad I finally found out. _Cutie_" He taunted and Hinata shook her head. "Please don't say that, sir!" She squeaked.

"And so your glasses were fake after all," He teased with a grin, leaning close to her face. "What happened to them anyway?" He asked when Hinata looked away with a blush. "I broke them on my way…" She mumbled, remembering the dumb way her glasses fell off in the rain storm and how she crushed it by accidentally standing on it. Sasuke smirked at her flushed face and patted her leg. "Alright, Kiba, drive us to an optician," He commanded, and Hinata looked up in surprise. "If you say you can do your work better with that mask of yours, then so be it. I'll buy them for you," Sasuke said, and Hinata never saw him in such a positive light. "But the condition is that I get to choose, and we'll get sexy ones this time!" He said, and Hinata giggled. They arrived at the optician and Hinata felt uncomfortable when people stared at them. She wondered if they looked like a couple…

"How about this one?" Hinata was surprised when Sasuke put some red colored glasses on her face and she gazed at herself in the mirror. "N-n-no I don't like this!" She squeaked. "Argh, then how about this one?" It continued like that for a while, but Hinata didn't like Sasuke's sexy-taste. In the end she won the battle and chose the exact same ones as she had before.

She giggled quietly at her sulking boss while he paid for the glasses. He turned to look at her and stuck his tongue out. Somehow the way he treated her had changed, just a little bit…


End file.
